The present invention relates to a fastening device for the handle support of skiing machine, and more particularly relates to a fastening device which is made of a spring means.
Various types of fastening devices for handle supports of various machines have been developed in many parts of the world, but not without their drawbacks. As is well-known, it is difficult to assemble fastening devices on machines. Further, most fastening devices cannot tightly secure the fastened machines. The present invention can actually obviate and/or mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.